Le jour où X devint Y
by shadowquill17
Summary: John Watson aimait les femmes, c'était un fait avéré. Leur corps, leur conversation, leur rire... Mais alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'ôter son colocataire - on ne pouvait plus mâle - de la tête ?


**Resplendissant lecteur, bonjour !**

**Après une longue période d'abstinence bien difficile causée par mes examens (réussis, d'ailleurs, yay !), me voici aujourd'hui devant toi avec, enfin, un nouvel OS... juste un petit OS sans prétention, mais bon, quand même, je dois avouer que ça fait un bien FOU.**

**Alors, détends-toi, respire, installe-toi bien confortablement, et surtout, profite de ta lecture !**

**...**

John aimait les femmes.

Il aimait leur façon de marcher à petits pas en faisant claquer leurs talons sur le sol, et leurs hanches qui se balançaient d'un côté et de l'autre dans un mouvement délicieusement hypnotique.

Il aimait leurs cheveux longs qui sentaient bon le shampooing aux fruits et glissaient comme des fils de soie contre sa joue quand elles se serraient contre lui, et l'odeur subtile de leur parfum qu'il pouvait encore sentir sur sa veste longtemps après qu'elles lui avaient dit au revoir.

Il aimait le fait qu'elles soient souvent plus petites que lui, et la façon dont leur corps se fondait parfaitement contre le sien, tout en courbes chaudes et moelleuses et en touchers délicats.

Il aimait leurs traits, les petits nez et les bouches maquillées et les yeux habillés de noir quand il les emmenait dîner et que leur manteau de soirée serrait leur petite forme avec affection tandis que John les guidait poliment d'une main dans le creux du dos.

Il aimait leur voix, douce et musicale, et leur rire délicat quand il réussissait à être drôle… et la retenue timide dans leur ton quand elles lui proposaient d'aller finir la soirée chez elles.

John aimait les femmes à la folie, et il était sûr de cela.

Et Sherlock n'était pas une femme, il était sûr de cela également.

Alors pourquoi ses rêves s'acharnaient à lui montrer de dures lignes de chair pâle et des muscles sinueux, là où il aurait tant voulu voir des étreintes féminines et des caresses légères de mains soyeuses ?

Sherlock n'avait même rien de féminin.

Il marchait vite, à grands pas fluides qui faisaient tournoyer son long manteau noir autour de ses jambes interminables, sans s'arrêter pour que John le rattrape, parce que John le rattrapait toujours de toute façon.

Ses cheveux courts et bouclés sentaient le chlore, la fumée ou le café, jamais les fruits et encore moins la vanille… et pourtant John se trouvait saisi d'un irrésistible désir de plonger son nez dans les boucles sombres, humant de toutes ses forces l'odeur du crâne chaud de Sherlock pour glisser ensuite dans son cou pâle et lisse et inspirer encore à pleins poumons.

Il était trop grand, beaucoup trop grand, et John aurait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, et la longue silhouette de Sherlock ploierait pour se pencher vers lui, et leurs lèvres se toucheraient, celles de Sherlock douces et fermes à la fois, décidées et quémandantes contre les siennes… non pas qu'il y avait pensé, bien sûr.

Sherlock et lui étaient juste amis.

Mais John se trouvait de plus en plus souvent avoir envie de rester à Baker Street avec Sherlock, au lieu d'aller au restaurant avec une nouvelle conquête qui, il finissait par le savoir, ne serait jamais la bonne.

…

C'est ainsi que John se retrouva un jour debout dans le salon, sans vraiment savoir comment il était arrivé là, scrutant patiemment un Sherlock penché sur son ordinateur portable, ses yeux clairs rendus presque translucides par la lumière vive de l'écran.

-Sherlock ? fit soudain John d'un ton pensif.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Pourquoi était-il descendu en premier lieu ?

-Oui, John ? répondit poliment Sherlock après un instant de silence, sans quitter sa page des yeux.

John resta debout là, essayant de toutes ses forces de démêler ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire; Sherlock ne sembla pas remarquer la pause hésitante dans leur début de conversation.

-Tu penses que je devrais arrêter de sortir avec des femmes ? lâcha John avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Sherlock se tendit et évita soigneusement de se retourner pour regarder son ami dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? dit-il d'une voix lente.

-Réponds simplement, Sherlock, contra John, ignorant délibérément la nuance de supplique dans son injonction.

-Que veux-tu entendre ? redemanda Sherlock, toujours sans se détacher de l'ordinateur.

-Je ne veux rien entendre, dis-moi juste ce que tu penses, insista John.

Sherlock attendit encore une ou deux secondes avant de soupirer et de fermer l'ordinateur pour se tourner vers John.

-Tu me demandes si je pense que tu devrais continuer à chercher désespérément à rencontrer la femme de tes rêves, alors même que tu te lasses et que tu te trouves fatigué d'essayer. Tu veux savoir s'il faut que tu t'accroches pour essayer de plaire à des femmes qui ne te connaissent pas et ne veulent pas être avec toi. Si ça vaut le coup de continuer à t'acharner. C'est ça ?

John cilla, troublé et un peu blessé par le bilan sans appel de Sherlock, mais parla avant de pouvoir réfléchir, à la fois impatient et terrifié d'entendre la réponse de Sherlock.

-Oui.

Sherlock le scruta encore une ou deux secondes interminables, semblant peser la détermination de John.

-La réponse est non, fit-il d'une voix ferme sans détourner les yeux.

John s'interdit de penser et continua.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, et sa voix ne trembla pas.

L'expression de Sherlock ne changea pas d'un poil et il se retourna à nouveau en rouvrant l'ordinateur.

Mais John avait bien l'intention d'aller au fond de ce problème.

-Pourquoi, Sherlock ? insista-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Sherlock soupira encore une fois mais garda les yeux fixés sur son écran.

-Parce que tu cherches une femme intelligente, mais qui saurait apprécier tes qualités. Une femme qui serait belle sans rien faire pour et qui ne ferait pas de manières parce que tu n'es pas sûr d'aimer beaucoup ça. Une femme qui comprendrait ton passé militaire mais n'aurait pas besoin d'en discuter avec toi toutes les deux minutes.

John écoutait, bouche bée, et Sherlock continuait à faire le portrait de la femme des rêves de son ami.

- Tu veux une femme qui ait réussi mais qui n'ait pas que l'ambition au cœur, une femme passionnée et irrésistible, une femme que tu pourrais écouter pendant des heures mais qui te connaîtrait mieux que personne, une femme qui te ferait rire et frissonner et sans qui tu serais incapable d'imaginer ta vie.

Quand l'air fut électrique, quand John eut la tête qui tournait et la bouche sèche, alors Sherlock se détourna soudain de l'écran, plantant ses yeux pâles droit dans ceux de John; ce dernier déglutit péniblement.

-La femme parfaite pour toi, c'est moi, fit doucement Sherlock, avec un haussement d'épaules presque imperceptible.

John prit une brusque inspiration, l'air tremblant contre ses lèvres. Sherlock avait-il vu tout cela ? Savait-il que John se trouvait de plus en plus souvent réveillé en pleine nuit par la sensation trop vive d'une grande main pâle contre son sexe, d'une caresse de boucles trempées de sueur sur son épaule, d'une voix grave criant son nom en pleine extase ?

Sherlock savait-il que ses longues jambes musclées et sa poitrine plate avaient depuis longtemps remplacé les hanches rondes et les tailles fines dans les fantasmes de John ?

_Savait-il_ ?

John eut soudain le tournis, chancela légèrement, parvint à reprendre son équilibre avant de s'écrouler.

-C'est toi, hein ? dit-il brusquement.

Le sarcasme qu'il avait voulu insuffler dans son ton ne sortit pas, remplacé par une dose d'étonnement mêlé de scepticisme.

Bien sûr que John savait déjà cela. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Sherlock était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait envisager un avenir. Mais l'entendre dire de façon aussi analytique, comme s'il était parfaitement normal que John ait constamment envie de lécher lui-même les lèvres si tentatrices de son colocataire…

-Ça me va, tu sais.

John dut se concentrer pour sortir de ses pensées chaotiques et comprendre les paroles de Sherlock.

-D'être ton partenaire idéal, je veux dire, reprit ce dernier sans se laisser troubler.

-Tu ne… ça ne te dérange pas ?

John se mordit la lèvre, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher les paroles de quitter sa bouche.

Sherlock lui lança un regard en coin.

-Bien sûr que non.

Il y eut un silence.

-En fait, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, puisque tu es certainement toi aussi mon partenaire idéal. La nature est bien faite, il faut croire que notre attraction réciproque depuis le début de notre relation, loin d'être simplement le signe d'un simple et ennuyeux désir physique, signalait la présence d'un potentiel amoureux optimal. J'avoue avoir été sceptique au début, mais je serais disposé, si tu le souhaitais aussi, à commencer une-

-Sherlock.

Ce dernier s'interrompit, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage anguleux. Que pensait-il à cet instant ? Avait-il peur que John nie le tout et parte en claquant la porte ?

-Oui, John ? fit-il d'une voix douce et contrôlée.

-Tais-toi et viens m'embrasser.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Sherlock et, s'extrayant souplement de sa chaise, il franchit la distance qui le séparait encore de John il se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, leurs lèvres se percutant avec la force d'un train à pleine vitesse.

Ce ne fut qu'un chaos de mains exploratrices, de bouches avides et de langues insidieuses, et tandis que John et Sherlock rejoignirent leurs vêtements au sol dans un nœud de membres enthousiastes, John ne pouvait envisager vouloir un jour autre chose que ce glorieux glissement de peau ivoire sur épiderme caramel…

Et la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut avant de s'abandonner aux lèvres de Sherlock fut qu'évidemment les femmes étaient formidables, et évidemment qu'il les aimait…

Mais s'il pouvait passer sa vie aux côtés de Sherlock, à l'aimer et à l'embrasser à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, alors il renoncerait volontiers à toutes les douces courbes et les cheveux parfumés du monde pour les échanger, sans regrets, avec les angles durs et les muscles pâles du corps, définitivement masculin, de Sherlock Holmes.

- THE END -

**...**

**Mmmh, moi non plus à la place de John je n'aurais pas hésité... et toi, magnifique lecteur, qu'as-tu pensé de cette petite histoire sur la victoire de notre détective favori sur l'entièreté de la gent féminine ?**

**Dis-toi ce que tu as pensé dans une review (j'insiste), et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^**


End file.
